


Хаос, любовь и смерть

by Dr_Dormouse



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse
Summary: "...30 апреля 2009 года тело Карлы Радамес было успешно превращено в тело Ады Вонг, ее сознание также было изменено. В тот день Карла Радамес прекратила свое существование и была известна себе и Симмонсу только как Ада Вонг."





	Хаос, любовь и смерть

### Хаос, любовь и смерть

Из насекомого стрекота, из первобытной слизи,  
Из тошноты и крика, крови и нечистот  
Ты сотворить придумал новые дивные жизни?  
Ты так придумал, милый? Память моя не врет?

Хочешь, тебе поверю: это моя идея,  
Жала вогнать под ногти, кожу содрать с лица,  
И до костей растаять, и потеряться – где я?  
Я так хотела, милый? Будешь все отрицать?

Всю изломать – не страшно, боль для меня – награда,  
Выжечь скорее нервы, личность свою стереть.  
Если не станет Карлы, значит, родится Ада  
И для тебя, мой сладкий –

**Author's Note:**

> См. название


End file.
